Determination
by dhia puteri
Summary: Ketika seseorang memiliki sebuah keyakinan kuat dalam dirinya, dia akan selalu memperjuangkannya. Namun, ia tidak menyadari bahwa keyakinan itu dapat berubah di saat yang tak terduga. Itulah yang dialami oleh M-21. [request fic untuk misorai]


**Determination**

 **Disclaimer: Noblessse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su**

 _A request fic for my_ _lady-like (?)_ _friend,_ misorai _. Udah mah lama bikinnya, fandomnya gak kamu tau lagi ya. Maap binggo. Semoga kamu gak kecewa. Hehehe_

* * *

Di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua, seorang pria tampan berpakaian ala bangsawan sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia sedang menikmati teh buatan pelayannya yang berambut pirang ikal. Pelayannya itu kemudian duduk di sofa tanpa sandaran di dekatnya.

"Tuan, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jadi, saya tidak perlu menyusul mereka," ucap si pelayan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Frankenstein."

Pria yang dipanggil Frankenstein itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan tuannya. Dia memang yakin bahwa ketiga orang yang kini sedang pergi itu akan mampu melawan musuh mereka.

oooOOOooo

"Kali ini aku tak akan ragu untuk membunuh kalian, manusia-manusia rendahan!" geram seorang pria yang sebagian besar tubuhnya tertutupi bulu _werewolf_ , terutama di bagian lengan dan kaki. Dia tampak sangat marah pada ketiga manusia di hadapannya.

Dua orang di antaranya sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga. Jas, kemeja, dan celana mereka kini sudah compang-camping. Tubuh mereka pun sudah dipenuhi luka-luka yang menganga. Padahal, yang dihadapi mereka hanyalah satu. Mungkin inilah kekuatan _werewolf_ yang asli.

"Aku muak berurusan dengan kalian! Kalian hanyalah manusia yang telah dimodifikasi gennya agar memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa menyangi kami," ucap pria itu lagi.

"Tapi, aku jauh lebih membenci kau," ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki yang kini tangannya tertutupi bulu _werewolf_. "Kau benar-benar dimodifikasi untuk menyerupaiku dan klanku. Makhluk sepertimu tak pantas untuk hidup!"

Orang yang ditunjuk itu berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya juga dipenuhi luka walaupun tidak separah kedua rekannya. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah _werewolf_ yang asli. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya adalah 'tiruan'. Dia pun tak menyangka bahwa _werewolf_ yang asli sangatlah kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Serangannya dan teman-temannya seolah hanyalah angin belaka.

"Pergilah, M-21! Menjauhlah dari sini!" teriak temannya yang berambut hitam pendek, Tao. Namun, _werewolf_ tiruan yang bernama M-21 itu masih juga tak bergeming di tempatnya. Karena itulah kedua rekannya kembali menyerang sang _werewolf_ yang ingin membunuh M-21.

* * *

*flashback*

Saat M-21 pertama kali membuka matanya, yang ia lihat adalah dirinya yang mengapung di dalam tabung seukuran orang dewasa dan berisi air. Dia tak dapat mengingat berapa lama, mengapa, dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana.

Dia melihat laboratorium melalui kaca tabung, juga orang-orang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang berada dalam tabung-tabung lain. Sama sepertinya.

Setelah semuanya terbangun, perlahan-lahan mereka menatap satu sama lain. Mereka berada dalam situasi yang sama. Terapung dalam tabung dengan masker oksigen. Walau terpisah, mereka merasakan suatu ikatan satu sama lain.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ikatan yang mereka rasakan semakin menguat hingga mereka menganggap masing-masing sebagai teman. Mereka memang tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan kata-kata. Namun, mereka sadar bahwa nasib mereka sama. Hak mereka sebagai manusia telah dirampas. Tak bisa mengenali diri sendiri, apalagi orang lain. Hanya dapat menyerahkan nasib mereka pada dinding kaca, terapung dalam air. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetaplah teman.

Perlahan-lahan, jumlah mereka berkurang. Tak sanggup lagi bertahan dan akhirnya mati. Hingga jumlah mereka pun menyusut menjadi delapan orang. Lalu, kedelapan orang itu dikeluarkan dari tabung dan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka diberitahu bahwa mereka akan menjadi bahan percobaan yang baru.

Itulah perjumpaan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Melalui pandangan mata dan senyuman, mereka tahu bahwa mereka adalah teman. Bagi mereka—yang telah kehilangan ingatan—memiliki satu sama lain adalah bukti keberadaan mereka di dunia ini.

Mereka mengucap janji. Untuk melakukan apapun agar tetap bertahan hidup. Meski dengan cara kotor dan hina sekalipun.

Setelah mengalami berbagai macam percobaan yang tiada henti, akhirnya hanya M-21 dan M-24 yang tersisa. Percobaan pun dihentikan. Mereka dianggap sebagai 'eksperimen gagal'.

Kemudian, mereka dimasukkan ke dalam Union, organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan para _noble_ untuk menguasai dunia. Mereka dipekerjakan sebagai alat yang mudah digunakan dan mudah pula untuk dibuang.

oooOOOooo

"Apa kita sebaiknya mati saja, M-24?"

"Jangan konyol, M-21. Teman-teman kita tak menginginkan kita melakukan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita melawan Union?"

"Itu bukan ide bagus. Sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Mereka terlalu kuat, kau tahu."

...

"M-21, bagaimana kalau kita mencari nama?"

"Nama?"

"Ya. Nama. Nama asli kita dan teman-teman kita."

M-21 terkejut seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu. Dia dan teman-temannya diberi kode M-1 sampai M-100 oleh ilmuwan Union bernama Crombell. Mereka tak pernah ingat nama asli mereka.

Nama...

Kini, hanya itulah yang menjadi tujuan hidup M-21 dan M-24. Mencari nama mereka dan teman-teman mereka. Hanya nama.

oooOOOooo

Pada suatu saat, M-21 dan M-24 mendapat misi dari Union yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke Korea. Di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan Raizel, sang Noblesse, pelindung para _noble_ dan manusia. Raizel akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di dalam sebuah peti selama 820 tahun dan bertemu kembali dengan pelayannya, Frankenstein.

Selama ini, Frankenstein menyamar dengan membangun sebuah sekolah lalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemilik sekaligus kepala sekolah. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti, dia dapat bertemu dengan Raizel kembali. Alasan lain mengapa dia membuat sekolah adalah agar kelak tuannya itu bisa bergabung di sekolahnya. Dia ingin Raizel merasakan seperti apa dunia luar yang dahulu hanya dapat dilihat tuannya itu dari jendela istana.

Tujuannya itu pun akhirnya tercapai. Namun, semua tidaklah berjalan lancar. M-21 dan M-24 muncul. Mereka menginginkan peti dimana Raizel hibernasi. M-21 dan M-24 sebenarnya tidak tahu apa isi peti yang mereka cari. Mereka mengira peti itu hanyalah aset kuno milik Union yang hilang dicuri entah oleh siapa. Namun, Frankenstein berpikir bahwa kedua orang itu ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Raizel selama ini.

Kesalahpahaman tersebut membuat Frankenstein menyerang M-21 dan M-24. Hal itu menimbulkan pertarungan yang cukup sengit. Hingga akhirnya Raizel turun tangan dan menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Sebagai _noblesse_ , sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi manusia. Berkat Raizel pula, Frankenstein menawarkan bantuan jika kedua orang itu membutuhkan.

ooOOOooo

Karena M-21 dan M-24 tak kunjung kembali, Union mengirim dua orang agen lain untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Kedua agen itu adalah Jake dan Mary. Mereka adalah agen yang selama ini menjaga Crombell, ilmuwan yang menjadikan M-21 dan M-24 sebagai bahan eksperimen.

Jake dan Marry akhirnya berhasil menemukan M-21 dan M-24 di markas mereka yang terletak di bawah tanah. Mereka melakukan investigasi kepada M-21 dan M-24 yang akhirnya berakhir dengan pertarungan. Jake dan Marry ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari M-21 dan M-24. Kekuatan _mind-control_ M-24 tidak berpengaruh pada Jake. Dia pun tak bisa menghindari serangan Jake.

Raizel dan Frankenstein akhirnya datang. Mereka datang atas panggilan telepon yang dilakukan oleh M-24. Namun, yang mereka lihat adalah M-24 yang sudah tertindih runtuhan salah satu tembok ruangan itu. Mereka terlambat.

M-24 kini sudah tak berdaya. Tubuhnya yang lebih besar dua kali dari M-21 itu kini tak bergerak. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan juga sebagian besar tubuhnya. M-21 menyesali dirinya yang terlalu lemah. Tak mampu melindungi satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya. Satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Satu-satunya...

...

"Maafkan aku, M-21. Aku tak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Belajarlah untuk mempercayai orang lain agar kau bisa mendapat teman."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh M-24 sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. M-24 tersenyum padanya, seolah berkata 'kau akan baik-baik saja'. Dan itu merupakan senyum terakhir yang dapat M-21 lihat dari wajah sahabatnya, M-24. Sekali lagi dia harus kehilangan sahabatnya. Dia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan M-24 bisa selamat. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki telah pergi.

M-21 berlutut di hadapan mayat sahabatnya. Tanpa terasa, air mata telah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sekian tahun dia bertahan hidup bersama M-24. Menjalankan segala tugas hina yang diberikan Union hanya untuk bertahan agar tidak dimusnahkan. Dan kini dia harus menjalaninya seorang diri. Semua temannya telah pergi. Semuanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" M-21 berteriak. Dia menangis dan meraung.

Tak ada orang yang bisa ia percaya lagi. Kata-kata M-24 itu tak dapat ia terima. Siapa yang bisa ia percaya jika satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya sudah tak ada?

M-21 terkejut melihat Raizel menghampirinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? M-21 seolah tak bisa bergerak. Matanya terus tertuju pada Raizel. Sang Noblesse menghentikan langkahnya saat jaraknya dengan pria berambut abu-abu itu cukup dekat. Dia menyentuh darah yang keluar dari luka di wajah M-21.

"Tunjukkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya padanya."

Seketika itu juga, kekuatan baru mengalir di tubuh M-21. Raizel baru saja membangkitkan kekuatan aslinya. Kekuatan _werewolf_. Tanpa basa-basi, M-21 langsung menyerang Jake. Akhirnya, dia pun berhasil membunuh Jake dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Dia berhasil membunuh orang yang telah merenggut nyawa sahabatnya.

"Mengapa kau membantuku?" tanya M-21 pada Raizel. Dilihatnya Raizel hanya memandang lurus ke depan, lalu memandang M-21 dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tidak membantumu. Aku hanya menunjukkan apa yang selama ini tersembunyi," jawab Raizel. M-21 sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada mayat sahabatnya, M-24. Mulai sekarang, dia harus berjuang sendiri. Demi M-24, teman-temannya, dan dirinya sendiri.

oooOOOooo

M-21 akhirnya bekerja sebagai petugas keamanan sekolah buatan Frankenstein. Hal ini pun dilakukan M-21 sebagai wujud terima kasihnya pada Frankenstein dan tuannya itu. Tetapi, dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya pada Raizel dan Frankenstein. Setelah kejadian itu pulalah kekuatan aslinya mulai bangkit. Dan sejak itu jugalah dia tidak penah kembali pada Union.

Hingga pada suatu saat, ada lima orang yang ditugasi Union untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian Jake dan Marry; apakah mereka dibunuh, juga apakah M-21 masih hidup atau tidak. Kelima orang itu juga telah mengalami modifikasi seperti Jake dan Marry. Bahkan, mereka lebih kuat dari kedua pengawal Dr. Crombell itu. Mereka terdiri dari seorang ketua dan yang lainnya adalah anggota.

Mereka berlima berhasil memancing Raizel dan Frankenstein untuk datang menemui mereka. M-21 juga kembali terlibat. Kelima orang itu akhirnya tahu bahwa Raizel adalah _noblesse_ yang sangat diincar Union. Mereka berusaha melumpuhkannya. Namun, Frankenstein menghadang mereka. Pertempuran hebat pun terjadi.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Karena tak bisa mengalahkan Frankenstein, sang ketua mengambil seluruh kekuatan dari seorang anggotanya hingga mati. Dia kembali mengambil kekuatan dari seorang anggotanya yang lain karena tak juga bisa mengalahkan Frankenstein. Hal ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Bahkan oleh para anggotanya sekalipun.

M-21 yang menyaksikan pengkhianatan itu semakin yakin bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia benar-benar percayai di dunia ini. Bahkan seseorang bisa mengkhianati teman-teman yang telah rela berjuang untuknya. Membunuh mereka seolah mereka adalah baterai sekali pakai, yang setelah habis lalu dibuang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa M-21 percayai. Tak ada. Tidak pula Raizel dan Frankenstein.

Frankenstein berhasil membunuh ketua kelompok kiriman Union tersebut sebelum dia sempat mengambil kekuatan lagi dari anggotanya yang tinggal tersisa dua orang. Kedua orang itu adalah Tao dan Takeo. Mereka mengalami luka yang parah. Raizel menyuruh Frankenstein untuk membawa mereka ke rumah agar mereka dapat segera ditangani.

Tao dan Takeo segera dirawat oleh Frankenstein di laboratorium pribadinya yang terletak di bawah tanah rumahnya sendiri. Pelayan Raizel itu juga memeriksa sejauh mana mereka dimodifikasi. Kemudian, dia membuat obat untuk memicu kekuatan mereka agar lebih maksimal.

Pada malam harinya, Takeo dan Tao sudah pulih dan kembali sehat seperti sebelumnya. Regenerasi sel mereka sangat cepat karena modifikasi yang dilakukan pada gen mereka. Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang makan bersama Raizel dan Frankenstein. Mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kejadian tadi.

Dari perbincangan tersebut, akhirnya diketahui bahwa Tao dan Takeo adalah hasil eksperimen dari ilmuwan lain yang merupakan saingan Dr. Crombell. Modifikasi pada tubuh mereka pun tidak kalah hebatnya dengan hasil eksperimen Dr. Crombell.

oooOOOooo

Hari demi hari berlalu. M-21 menjadi lebih akrab dengan Tao dan Takeo, walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdualah yang mengakrabkan diri dengan M-21. Mereka bertiga pun sudah beberapa kali ditugaskan untuk bekerja sama melawan 'kiriman' dari musuh mereka, Union. Tanpa mereka sadari, pertemanan di antara mereka mulai terajut.

Tao dengan sifatnya yang humoris dan suka berbicara seenaknya, menjadi pemecah suasana tegang di antara mereka sekaligus menjadi penyebab rasa jengkel bagi kedua temannya itu. Lain dengan Takeo yang sebenarnya adalah _sniper_. Dia lebih fokus pada target sehingga terkesan lebih serius. Tetapi sebenarnya dia pun masih memiliki selera humor meskipun tidak sebesar Tao.

Namun bagi M-21, mereka—orang yang selama ini menjadi rekan satu misinya—tetaplah sekedar rekan kerjanya. Tidak lebih. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia sebut 'teman' setelah kematian M-24. Itulah yang ia percaya hingga saat ini.

"Ayolah, Frankenstein. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Lamunan M-21 pun buyar karena mendengar ucapan Tao yang berada di ruang tamu yang terletak di ujung lorong rumah yang ia tapaki sekarang. Langkahnya pun terhenti. M-21 tertarik dengan intonasi Tao yang terkesan memaksa itu. Rasanya aneh sekali meminta Frankenstein melakukan sesuatu karena dia hanya akan menurut pada tuannya, Raizel.

"Sekali ini saja, Frankenstein. Kami berharap banyak padamu. Kami mau melakukan apapun sebagai bayarannya. Buatlah kami menjadi lebih kuat." Kali ini giliran Takeo yang bersuara. M-21 semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dia perlahan berjalan mendekat agar bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas.

"Kalian yakin? Resikonya besar sekali. Aku tidak yakin tubuh kalian mampu menahannya," ucap Frankenstein. "Mengapa kalian ingin sekali aku melakukan eksperimen pada kalian?"

Eksperimen?

M-21 melebarkan kedua matanya. Dia terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Frankenstein itu. Tao dan Takeo memaksa Frankenstein untuk melakukan eksperimen lagi pada mereka. Padahal M-21 sendiri yang menyaksikan penderitaan kedua rekannya akibat eksperimen sebelumnya yang dilakukan oleh saingan Dr. Crombell itu. Eksperimen bagaikan trauma bagi mereka. Dan kini mereka meminta untuk menjadi bahan eksperimen kembali?

"Ya! Kami sangat yakin!" seru Tao dengan yakin. "Karena kami ingin saling melindungi."

"Kami ingin melindungi M-21, teman kami!" seru Tao dan Takeo serempak.

M-21 semakin terkejut. Ternyata Tao dan Takeo telah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Bahkan rela mengorbankan tubuh mereka untuk dieksperimen lagi demi melindungi dirinya, orang yang bahkan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai partner kerjanya.

Teman.

 _... Belajarlah untuk mempercayai orang lain agar kau bisa mendapat teman._

Kata-kata terakhir M-24 itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. M-21 sudah mempercayai Raizel dan Frankenstein karena ketulusan mereka yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membantunya hingga kini. Dia harus belajar mempercayai Tao dan Takeo sekarang.

oooOOOooo

"M-21, maafkan aku," ucap Tao dengan serius.

Tao menutup layar laptopnya. Sebagai _hacker_ profesional, Tao telah berhasil memasuki akses data Union yang ia manfaatkan untuk membantu M-21 mencari nama-nama temannya, termasuk M-21 sendiri. Namun takdir berkata lain.

"Semua data kalian sudah dihapus oleh Union. Mungkin karena kalian adalah eksperimen gagal sehingga Union menganggap data kalian tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi tak ada yang bisa kudapatkan. Tak ada data kalian yang tersisa," jelas Tao.

M-21 merasa sangat menyesal. Dia menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk teman-temannya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya, senyum hangat yang mereka beri dengan tulus.

Masih jelas pula dalam ingatannya. Di suatu hari, dengan senyum penuh makna, M-24 berkata, "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'kakak'." Namun, M-21 justru menertawakannya dan mengganggap itu hanyalah lelucon.

Kenyataannya M-21 hanya menjadi beban M-24 saja selama ini. Hingga setelah M-24 pergi pun M-21 tak juga bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas jasa sahabatnya itu.

Bahkan mencari nama pun ia tak mampu. M-21 pun akhirnya menyadari, betapa tak bergunanya ia. Pasti M-24 dan teman-temannya yang lain kecewa padanya.

Yang bisa dilakukan M-21 hanyalah bertahan hidup. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa menunjukkan eksistensinya pada dunia mewakili teman-temannya. Menunjukkan eksistensi 'eksperimen gagal' yang selama ini dianggap sampah oleh musuh sekaligus sumber penderitaan ini, Union.

"Jangan bersedih, M-21. Kami ada bersamamu," ucap Takeo mencoba menghibur.

"Itu benar. Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Karena kita adalah teman senasib," ucap Tao dengan lebih bersemangat. Tao dan Takeo pun tersenyum.

Nasib. Hal itu jugalah yang dahulu menyatukan M-21 dengan teman-temannya, termasuk M-24. Mereka memiliki nasib yang sama sehingga mereka dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain, saling memberi semangat untuk tetap bertahan hidup, saling memberi senyuman sebagai penawar pahitnya kehidupan mereka.

oooOOOooo

M-21 dan kedua rekannya itu telah menjadi tim yang mulai disegani oleh 'kiriman-kiriman' dari Union. Kerja sama yang mereka lakukan memang tak jarang mengejutkan lawan mereka. M-21 sebagai penyerang jarak dekat, yang semula diremehkan oleh musuh, akhirnya justru membuat musuh kewalahan. Tao yang bertugas sebagai pengintai jarak jauh menjadi pemberi informasi yang efektif untuk M-21. Dia melaporkan gerak-gerik musuh melalui alat yang dipasang di telinga M-21. Dengan keahliannya yang dapat mendeteksi keberadaan musuh sekaligus penyusun strategi, Tao telah banyak membantu tim mereka.

Takeo sebagai _sniper_ , bersama Tao melawan musuh mereka dari jarak jauh. Dia membidik musuh yang sedang dilawan M-21 jika musuh itu lebih dari satu atau memang sangat kuat. Dia dapat menembak bahkan dari jarak dua kilometer. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan mata elang selalu tepat membidik sasaran. Peluru yang digunakannya pun bukan peluru biasa. Peluru itu dibuat khusus oleh Frankenstein sehingga dapat membunuh 'manusia eksperimen' seperti musuh mereka.

Mungkin kekuatan mereka bertiga belum sempurna seperti musuh mereka. Namun, dengan kerja sama yang mereka bentuk, mereka menjadi setara dengan musuh mereka bahkan mampu melampaui. Kerja sama mereka pun semakin lama semakin baik. Bukan hanya karena skill mereka yang semakin terasah, tetapi juga karena ikatan di antara mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, ikatan di antara mereka semakin menguat. Dan tanpa M-21 sadari, dia sudah menjadikan Tao dan Takeo sebagai temannya.

* * *

*Flashback end*

M-21 masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap kedua rekannya. Tao dan Takeo sudah benar-benar terkapar tak berdaya sekarang. Hanya nafas mereka yang terengah-engah yang dapat terdengar dari mereka sekarang.

"Aku akan menghabisi orang lemah seperti kalian terlebih dahulu. Dasar kalian para pengganggu!" geram _werewolf_ itu marah. Kedua 'manusia modifikasi' itu selalu saja menghalanginya saat akan mendekati M-21.

Tidak. M-21 tidak akan membiarkan Tao dan Takeo mati. Kedua orang itu telah banyak berkorban untuknya sejauh ini. Bahkan mereka telah membantu usaha konyolnya dalam mencari nama teman-temannya. Mereka selalu berjuang bersama M-21. Mereka telah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi melindunginya. Saat ini pun mereka sekarat karena melindunginya.

Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat bagi M-21 untuk membalas kebaikan mereka. Dia harus bisa melindungi mereka. Dia tak boleh gagal melindungi mereka seperti ia gagal melindungi M-24. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Tao dan Takeo. Karena mereka adalah teman. Harta yang kembali ia miliki.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah aura yang kuat muncul. Sang _werewolf_ terkejut merasakannya. Dia melihat ke sumber aura tersebut. Dia semakin terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa aura tersebut berasal dari M-21 yang kini sudah bertransformasi menyerupai dirinya. Bulu _werewolf_ kini sudah menutupi sebagian besar tubuh M-21. Cakar tajam khas _werewolf_ pun muncul di tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia benar-benar sama dengan klanku. Tapi dia jelas bukan _werewolf_ asli. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" gumam sang _werewolf_ dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Dia mulai takut pada M-21 sekarang.

M-21 telah bertransformasi menjadi _werewolf_. Jantung _werewolf_ -nya berdetak semakin cepat seiring dengan kekuatannya yang bertambah. Kekuatannya sudah sepenuhnya bangkit. Kekuatan yang berasal dari tekadnya. Tekad untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya gagal dua kali.

"MENJAUHLAH DARI TEMAN-TEMANKU!" teriak M-21 lalu berlari menerjang _werewolf_ yang masih terkejut itu.

Dengan kesadaran yang hampir menipis, Tao dan Takeo tersenyum lemah melihat M-21 yang kini sudah bertransformasi itu. Mereka tahu bahwa M-21 meyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan mereka senang melihat teman mereka itu sudah dapat mengeluarkan seutuhnya sekarang.

M-21 pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa sumber kekuatannya adalah teman. Sekarang ia menemukan lagi tujuan hidupnya. Melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Dia tak akan pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkannya. Dia tak akan pernah berhenti berjuang untuk teman-temannya. Tidak akan pernah. Hanya kematianlah yang akan menghentikannya.

 **[END]**

* * *

Note:

Aduh, bikin fic yang "melibatkan banyak perasaan" itu susah ternyata. Ini juga gak tau memenuhi keinginan atau ngga. Sekali lagi, maafin aku ya, misorai


End file.
